


Podfic: Bleed Out and Take Him In

by weimar27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was recorded as part of the <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon"><b>amplificathon</b></a></span> Podbang exchange. It was recorded for <span><a href="http://meansprite.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://meansprite.livejournal.com/"><b>meansprite</b></a></span>. Thanks to <span></span><a href="http://yourlibrarian.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://yourlibrarian.livejournal.com/"><b>yourlibrarian</b></a> for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Podfic: Bleed Out and Take Him In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bleed Out and Take Him In](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6033) by taelynhawker. 



> This was recorded as part of the [](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/profile)[**amplificathon**](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon) Podbang exchange. It was recorded for [](http://meansprite.livejournal.com/profile)[**meansprite**](http://meansprite.livejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://yourlibrarian.livejournal.com/profile)[**yourlibrarian**](http://yourlibrarian.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

cover art by wordplay

|| Sam/Dean || NC-17 || 4:48:21 || 4.0 MB ||

mp3: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201012135.zip) [228.6 MB, 04:48:21]  
m4b: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201012145.zip) [135.3 MB, 04:48:21]


End file.
